


Teashop

by pxrcival



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, fUCK ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Fuyuki/Komaru drabble I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teashop

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, Fuyuki is Kuzuryuu's sister, and Komaru is Naegi's.

It all started at a café, on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. Komaru normally dropped in, ordered a cake, and finished up some homework. It was a little tradition of hers, simple yet sweet. Then she met Fuyuki.

“Damn it, they weren’t that expensive yesterday, I swear!”

“Ma’am, if you don’t have the money, you’ll have to leave. I’m sorry.”

Komaru sat up from her homework, glancing over to the small counter. A tall girl the same age of her was glaring daggers at the woman behind the counter – one she’d seen a few times during her visits. It was almost distressing to see how forced her smile was. So, with a sigh, she got up and walked over to them.

“Seriously! This is bull-“

Even if the girl hadn’t seen her before, she certainly heard the clink of coins falling onto the wood. The first thing Komaru noticed was the Hope’s Peak uniform followed by how startlingly blue her eyes were. Then, her hair – blonde, shoulder length.

“Are you fucking listening?”

Her sharp tone jolted Komaru back to reality, and she grinned sheepishly. “Not really, no! Sorry!”

“Tch…I said, I don’t need your damn money.” The blonde pushed the spare change back to her as she spoke, narrowing her eyes.

Komaru simply smiled and pushed it back, meeting her anger with a cheerful giggle. “Actually, it’s pretty clear that you do. Don’t worry, you can pay me back tomorrow.”   
With that, she sat back down, ate the last of the cake, and left.


End file.
